Distributed file systems manage files and folders spread across multiple computers. They may serve a similar function as traditional file systems, but are designed to provide file/folder storage and controlled access over local and wide area networks.
Cloud providers may offer scalable object stores for storing data. Individuals and business may be presented with multiple cloud provider options for storing their data.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method, article of manufacture, and apparatus for providing a distributed file system in a multi-cloud environment.